User blog:Wiinters Frostchill/The Blood Book (Velanae's Lore-Part Two.)
You look down at the strange book, You've been through the book shelves over and over and yet... This book didn't seem familliar to be on that shelf, you remember seeing it somewhere vaguely but you aren't quite clear. Picking it up carefully you look at the small, red book. There's a tiny indent on the corner, a secret lock perhaps? You look it over in your hands. Running them along the spine of the book you suddenly realise that you do recognise it! This was the small book that Velanae would be writing in whever you walked in. Dutifully she always put it down and smiled up at you. After the day's events you know that it was all a disguise, it was all a lie, nothing more than a clever ploy to lure her prey to meet their end. Slowly and uncertainty you pull out your blade and slice your finger open slightly, you place it on the small indent. A clicking noise emits from the book, a strange, demonic mechanism is working inside. The book unlocks, curiously you open it... There are no words. You turn through the book, page by page looking for something, nothing. You go to shut the book as a droplet of your blood hits the page, suddenly, with a flash of red the world around you changes. ''' "Hello," the girl smiles at you, her beauty is incomprehensible, "Welcome to the Kingdom of Theramas' Inn, I am Velanae and I'll be your hostess during your stay at the Theramas Inn..." ''The light around you dims as the scene changes again', ''looking through the eyes of something foreign you kiss the neck of a stranger, he sighs and rolls his head backwards, you try to resist. '''Thump, Thump... Thump, Thump... Thump, Thump... ' You try to resist. The blood pulses through his veins, you hear his heart beat slowly, beat by beat. You kiss his neck again, something in your mouth slides down, you try to force it back up into your fanged jaw, confused and trapped you try to resist your physical hunger, unsuccessfully. You bite the stranger's neck, tearing it open, you hear him grasp in pain, you try to stop, you don't want to hurt the man any more than what you have, you know what comes next, a terrible, inevitable horror. A tear tries to fall from your eye as you drink from the strangers neck, his body goes limp...Thump.. Thump..... Thump... His pulse was slowing, becoming more and more irregular by the second, you try and scream in terror but you can't stop, you can't get enough of this man's blood, you keep drinking it eagerly'' as you listen to the final beats of his heart. 'A another flash,' things around you speed up, something tells you that you aren't in control of this dream... this... story. Suddenly, your outside, peering through the bushes at two women, Ninamori and Velanae are standing there talking in hushed whispers, slowly you breathe in and vanish into the shadows and creep quieter. ''"I can't do it any more, Nina! Its just to hard! I didn't ask for this!"'' The Innkeeper choked out, she didn't seem to be crying, she looked as if she physically couldn't, her eyes were red and blood shot, "I can't do it any more, Nina. Can you kill me? Can you end it?"'' She whispered out, her voice sounding like a thousand angles. You step back in horror, what the hell?' ''you think to yourself... Nina mutters something, you don't quite catch what she said, shaking your head in confusion you step back into the shadows further vanishing into the night. ''A burst of darker colours surround you, uncontrolably you toss your hair back as you shake your mind from the tale.'' You look down at the book again. Your head's spinning in a strange sense that your beginning to understand. Your finger seems to have healed up and left not even a mark in the process of the recollection of memories and thoughts. Bravely you slice your finger open again and swipe it across a new page. ''Closing your eyes you tense as another wave of light hits you. You look around, Cruelstar's been crying, Velanae is comforting her, you zone out looking at the fire deeply, you don't really care, your emotions were vanquished long ago. "Let me show you a story," ''the Innkeeper whispered as she places her hand on Cruelstar's. You frown as you get curious as to whats happening, suddenly a voice in your head whispers to you, ''"This is how it all began...." You close your eyes as your pulled through a series of memories and the grotesque horrors of a young Blood Elf's child hood. You shake your head, trying to escape. Pools of blood your own blood flash into your vision, you look out a stained glass window and see a town of people you love on fire and impailed. Shaking your head more vigorously you grasp for air... A creature in the shadows grins at you,'' "Well, my dear, welcome to undeath."'' Your eyes fly open as you breathe slowly. You look back into the fire as you feel a pull of understanding towards the creature posed as an Innkeeper.. "I never asked for this, love," ''She murmers to Cruelstar, her voice once more like a thousand angles. "''Its a sad knowledge that Isera's moved on from this world.. But atleast she's able to move on. She has a beautiful after-life ahead of her... She's lucky." '''''The lighting around you dims as you look into a fire through a stranger's eyes. The lighting dims to a dark room, a floating candle is infront of you. You look and see a Death Knight and a woman, focusing your mind you recognise Guang and the Innkeeper standing in the Cellar, you look to find out who's body your in this time, who's eyes your looking through, you can't see anything when you look down, You grasp as you notice that you are just a spectator in a horror scene. Scared for Guang you watch and wait. You know whats going to happen. You can't get a rid of a feeling of worry and pain from you. "Where abouts is Cruelstar these days? I haven't seen her in town for a bit..." ''Velanae kisses him softly on the jaw-line. "''Crap! Cruelstar!" ''Guang grasps as he regains his train of thought ang pushes the vampire away from him, "''I shouldn't be down here, I need to go, I shouldn't be here! I'm getting married to the most wonderful girl in the world!" He tries to explain as Velanae pulls him back into her grasp. You stand there horror-struck as you see sharp edged teeth slide down out of the girl's mouth. You can't move your stuck, rigid. A flash fire bursts through your mind as your push yourself forwards.'''Suddenly, your looking at Guang, '''Oh crap!' ''A female voice thinks inside her head, '''NO, NO, NO, NO!' ''She screams inside your mind, '''Guang! I don't want to hurt you! Please! Someone stop me! Please! Her mind screams as you arc your head forwards, you kiss Guang's neck softly and open your mouth, I'm so, so sorr-' ''Someone pushes you back. '''Thank God! the voice in your head screams as your bodily desires try to lurch forwards, all sense of ythe voice's humanity keep you from tearing the Death Knight to shreds. You clutch for the darkness and you seem to know something new... Something that you knew all along but your mental knowledge and your sense of fear wouldn't let you accept. Everything you had learnt was a lie. "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it" You smile at a traveller.' "This is my que to leave..." ''You trail off as a human looks down at your from the stairs. You sprint outside and jump up onto the roof gracefully, swinging your self up through the branches. You sit there and cry, '''Why?' Your mind screams as you listen to the people underneath, Why can't they understand? I can't controll it! I need them to kill me! Please! Someone end my pain, my anguish! Someone free my soul from this monster!" ''The woman screams inside your head. ''You open your eyes and look around you. Your inside a cellar, there are people all around you.Unintentionally you strike back at the Black Fang's as they attack you, you can't stop, your mind is screaming for freedom and your body is burning for protection.'' The cold kiss of a metal blade touches you neck. Your body screams in agony and your mind screams in rejoicement. Your free! Your free to rest. Your body slowly falls to the ground, you mutter two silent words to the blood elf who saved you, "Thank you," You smile as your body falls. Your eyes close and everything goes black. '''You look down at a burning corpse. Your are trapped there, bound to an earthly object, you can't escape. Your body drifts away as small fire glows in the distance, you don't understand, you should feel peace, you should feel free! You focus on a small red book as you force it towards the half-vampire who nearly suffered the same fate as you, Makkiel. You hope that he will be forgiven, and thus, in this act of selfishness you know that he will endure the pain all over again as he understands your suffering completely. This time there is no light to move you onto the next scene, this time there are no bursts of fire or the diminishing of your senses. This time its black. Everything is black and you know it always will be. A black, flickering veil surrounds you. You look around, you don't understand, your confused, enraged, you can not make sense of whats happening! You should be free! You did what was right and provoked your death! You saved hundred of could-be victims and yet... Here you were, you are not filled with the joy and the happiness you anticipated, instead you only feel fear, incredible fear, that of which you'll never escape. You hear silent whispers, soft calls upon the wind, eager to escape the blackness you swim towards the sound, you sense a building presence, you must be getting closer! As you swim towards the sounds you sense something omnipresent, something surrounding you, engulfing you. The presence you were swimming towards isn't the freedom you had been hoping for... It was the fear you were running from... Suddenly, you feel the presence burst towards you, you toss your head back in anguish as it attacks your chest. Surrounding you now were all the dark souls that had move beyond their phsyical body, the Legion of death and corruption. Satan. You feel yourself screaming in an unending terror as you realise where you were, what you were surrounded by. '''''An uninmaginable horror is bestowed upon you, you know where you are... You were in an unending inferno of the darkest souls, all because you were 'chosen' by mysterious creature, all because you could not cope with being what it created you to be. All because you denied the reasoning to your very existance, because you did exist, and you forced another hand, condemning their soul in a final attempt to save yourself... That was why you were here... Because you are what you are... And even death won't let you escape that. Everything goes black, and it always will be. (End.) ''' That's copied from the KoT forum-site, sorry for any spelling errors or such. I really enjoyed being Velanae, her RP as fun, trust me, being a civilian, or having a civilian role such as the Innkeeper is only as fun as you make it. ;) Any questions, feel free to ask, etc. Please comment, I always love to know people's opinions, good or bad. :3 '''EDIT: >_> I always have problems copying and pasting things to post them... I know, it's not that hard... -_- Sorry for any inconveniences. :) Category:Blog posts